Redefining Family
by shogg0th
Summary: A lovely look at Konoha when Sasuke returns after 8 years. There will be romance, action, angst, and humor focusing around our lovely protagonist: Uzumaki Puck. I do not own Naruto. Please R
1. Chapter 1

"Naru-tou-san! I can't get this knot." Uzumaki Puck bounded onto to the bed, thrusting out his brush. "I want to look perfect for my first day cause I'm gonna be Hokage someday." Puck squirmed making it difficult to undo the snags throughout his black locks. Naruto nodded his head having heard the tirade every day after Puck had been qualified to join the academy. "And I just want you to be proud of me." Puck kept solemn onyx eyes straight ahead as Naruto finished.

Naruto squeezed the boy from behind. "How about I be proud of you even if you don't become Hokage? Just do your best." Puck's smile quickly turned into laughter as Naruto's fast fingers tickled his midsection. "Don't forget to say goodbye to Okaa-san."

"Hai!" Puck flung himself out of the door and ran into his own room. He stopped in front of a tattered photograph surrounded in a plain wooden frame. The woman in the picture had long dark hair and eyes so enchantingly black, they beckoned from the yellowed paper. A large leather tomb almost hid her protruding belly. "I'm off to school Okaa-san. Wish me luck!" He placed a kiss on the smudged glass before barreling out of the house.

Puck attempted to keep a slow steady pace. Several of the neighborhood women encouraged him on his way, fawning over him and offering him rice balls and sweets. He smiled to them impishly but the need to be at school over took the desire to be recognized. "Ouch!" Puck slammed into a rather warm solid object.

"Hello."

Puck rubbed his temple. The man had appeared out of nowhere. "Hi." Puck took the pale hand that was held out to him and dusted off his bottom. "Sorry I didn't see you but I'm on my way to the Ninja Academy and I'm gonna be the best ninja and eventually become Hokage." The man looked amused. Puck continued walking and the man kept step next to him. "My name is Uzumaki Puck."

The man smiled. "Uchiha Sasuke."


	2. Chapter 2

Note from the Author:

Okay, this is my first attempt at a multi-chaptered fanfic. It's gonna take a while for me to lay out my most fabulous plot and garner massive interest, so be patient! and sprinkle with reviews when possible. )

* * *

Konoha's second loudest most hyperactive ninja raced home. "Naru-otou-san, I'm home and my first day was great and I'm going to be top of my class easy." Puck grinned. 

Naruto's brow curled upwards. "Well we'd better go to Ichiraku's to celebrate."

"Yosh!"

* * *

Sasuke waited at the bridge. He noted that very little had changed in the time he had been gone. Upon closer inspection he noted the paint was a tad duller, covered in mildew, and the wood was showing signs of rot. He turned and faced the water. He tensed sensing his old sensei behind him. 

"Yo."

Sasuke moved his hands behind his head. "Honestly, I thought that the great Hatake Kakashi wouldn't need so much time to find me, but, then again, you are perpetually tardy."

Kakashi hesitated, keeping both eyes trained on the thin man in front of him. Sasuke did not move and kept an eerie serene expression on his face. Eventually Kakashi closed the space between them and, bringing out a pair of manacles, cuffed his former student. He noticed a network of lines running along Sasuke's wrists. He wondered how far up the spider web continued. "Welcome home Sasuke."

* * *

Naruto awoke with a heavy feeling in his stomach. At first he wondered if he had actually eaten too much ramen but ruled out the possibility. He felt a dull ache emanating from his shoulder. He had just worked out a large knot of muscle when he heard a soft whimper come from outside his door. "Puck?" The door creaked open and he caught sight of black angelic eyes. 

"Naru-otou-san," the boy's voice quivered with unshed tears.

Naruto patted the bed and Puck scrambled into the empty arms. His small body tensed with every choked breath, and Naruto knew that nightmares had been afflicting the boy again. He consciously tried to avoid thinking about what plagued the boy's dreams. They lay there, Puck quiet and unmoving, while Naruto pushed away the terror with deft sweeps of a comforting hands.

"Does Naru-otou-san have bad dreams too?"

"Yes," he closed his dry eyes. "Naru-otou-san has bad dreams too."


	3. Chapter 3

"Come on Sakura-chan. You can tell me." Naruto's voice moved from suggestive to pushy. "You are the Hokage's personal assistant. You have to know what's going on.

Sakura removed floor dirt with vicious sweeps. "I told you once, twice, and I'll tell you again, I don't know why the Hokage wants to see you. Why don't you go and find out. You are a ninja. Ninjas report to the Hokage regularly." She stopped her hurried movements and faced him. "You used to be so close with Tsunade and now it's like you're trying to avoid her."

Naruto twiddled his fingers. It had been a disturbingly long time for a jounin not to be summoned by the Hokage. His mind replayed the scene of his last visit beginning with almost touches and ending with paper work flying. He shook his head slowly back and forth as the details became steamier.

Sakura ignored the cramps that her sweeping caused and gave Naruto a shifty look. She did know the reason. The dark eyed, smirking, sex-god reason why Tsunade requested Naruto's presence. The cold-hearted, the ice-king-of-bastards, the dark-abyss-composed-of-love-sucking-matter-reason… Broom splinters bit her hand. She inhaled deeply and turned towards Naruto. Wondering why his face was scrunched and blush covered she spoke softly. "Naruto, just go and see her."

* * *

Naruto prepared his well-versed mask of brashness. He flung the doors open. "Whatcha need Obaa-san?" He was careful to avoid eye contact with Tsunade as he flopped onto the first available chair.

"Dobe, it warms my heart to see that some things in Konoha will never change." With the first word Naruto focused blue daggers on the speaker. There he sat, chained to a chair with powerful anti-chakra wards circling his wrists and eyes trained on the ceiling. Sasuke.

Naruto used a grin as a quick recovery. "Obaa-san, you should really have someone remove the garbage in your office." He kept his eyes on Sasuke. "Or didn't you know that he was declared dead years ago."

Tsunade rubbed her temples. She had known that this would be difficult. "Yes I did know. I issued the death certificate. Now can we move past the feeble banter and discuss the matter at hand."

Naruto's voice was guttural and harsh. "I have nothing to discuss with pieces of garbage long dead." Sasuke got up from his seat. Without sparing Naruto one glance, he joined the Anbu guards at the door and, entourage in tow, left.

Tsunade let Naruto settle for a few seconds before speaking. "The matter at hand is the possible execution of Uchiha Sasuke." Naruto did not respond. "He has said many things of interest in his defense, however has left his life in your hands. It's up to you whether or not you think he can be rehabilitated."

Naruto shot her one long hate-filled look before storming out of her office. "Wait." She hurried after him and, catching him a few corriders down, pushed him into a storage closet. His eyes looked fragile and his soft lips quivered inches away from her face. "I know that this is hard on you." Naruto made a chocking sound in response, reaching out for her. She responded by stroking his back and then moving her hands lower for a more physical form of comfort.


	4. Chapter 4

Sasuke felt the cool night breeze dry the sweat that was collecting around his cuffs. He found himself waiting once again for an old teammate. He smiled at the karmic irony of his situation and was surprised at how calm he felt, how calm the idea of seeing her made him. Sasuke used the falling of the leaves as a marker for how long it had been since he snuck away. Happy giggles warned of the couple's arrival before the expected shock of pink hair emerged followed by a BOWL CUT! Sasuke's jaw dropped. Sakura was returning home late with Rock Lee, and was that his arm around her waist? He walked her to her doorstep, took both of her hands into his. He murmured sweet words and then kissed her. No childish peck, no delicate chaste matter, but a full lip on lip kiss wrought with familiarity. Sasuke had been gone for far too long.

Lee departed looking happier than, in Sasuke's opinion, any man should. "It's a beautiful evening." Sakura almost dropped her key as she immediately identified the voice. "Konoha was always so pretty in autumn. I had almost forgotten."

She did not turn around. "I don't imagine that you broke out of a charka sealed room, avoided Anbu detection, and would risk execution for the infraction to shoot the shit about the pretty autumn night."

"You're right." He plopped down on her stoop and patted the spot next to him. "I need to talk to the dobe."

Pushing back her hair with her hands, Sakura finally faced him. "Well shit Sasuke, he isn't here."

"I know. But he won't talk to me. And I have to talk to him."

She turned from him. "What makes you think that I'll be able let alone willing, to help you?"

He stood up and snaked his arms around her waist, mimicking Lee's earlier gesture, and forced her to face him. "Because of a promise that was made to me years ago." His voice was soft.

Pink strands curled around her fingers. "I was 12 and I was stupid."

"Yes."

Her green eyes flashed but the rest of her froze. "Excuse me?"

"Yes." He repeated looking her square in the face. "You were 12 and you were stupid and you didn't know what kind of promise you were making, which is why I didn't take you up on your offer then." He sighed. "But really I wanted to. I need you, please."

"I'll talk to him." A finger to his face stopped his victorious smile. "But on one condition." His smile waited. "No more lies, no more secrets, and no more bullshit."

He cocked his head and considered her demands. The victory smile emerged. "Friends?"


	5. Chapter 5

"GAARA-SAN!" Puck leapt at the Kazekage, attempting to tackle him to the ground. Gaara ducked the obvious attack and grabbed the child by his ankle. Puck screamed as he dangled, Gaara mercilessly tickling him. Puck gave a happy squeal, as he was let down. "I'm number one in my class for all subjects." He bragged.

"Just like his father." Naruto wearily replied as he waved his hand in greeting. Gaara let a raised eyebrow reply.

Puck tugged at Gaara's sleeve. "Come practice with me."

Panic set into green eyes. Gaara was fond of Puck, but hated spending long periods of time with him. He found that he had no idea how to behave around children. Their combination of exuberant innocence and curiosity mixed with immense cruelty baffled him, making him unsure of himself, and ultimate a little intimidated.

Luck was with him as Naruto patted Puck's head. "Why don't you play outside for awhile? You've been practicing all day." Smiling, Puck headed for the door.

Naruto waited for the boy to be out of earshot. "To the kitchen. It's time to make dinner, but more importantly, it's time to drink."

Gaara once again raised an eyebrow but followed, preparing himself for the story Naruto had alluded to before his arrival.

* * *

Naruto glared up from the vegetables he was cutting. "I just can't deal with this right now. I need to get away from Sasuke." Gaara absently nodded his head before taking a swig of his beer. Mentally Naruto added his recent and bizarre sexual relationship with the Hokage to the list of things that needed escaping from.

"If you don't want to talk to Sasuke then just have him executed."

Naruto sighed. "Well I think I'm supposed to talk to him and _then_ decide if he should be killed." He cherished his friendship with Gaara greatly but hated talking about relationships with him. He always made things too simple, too black and white. "I could never do that. He could destroy Konoha. Kill everyone and level the whole fucking city, and I still wouldn't be able to kill him."

Gaara snorted. "I guess it's a good thing that he's in captivity or the people of Konoha would have one hell of a problem on their hands." Naruto gave a short laugh. "So if you don't want to kill him then you might as well hear what he has to say. You never really seemed angry at him for joining Orochimaru."

"It's not about that, exactly." Naruto rested the knife on the cutting board, picked up the instrument, and then flung it down again. "I'm afraid that he's going to take something precious from me."

Naruto glanced out of the window, watching Puck's progress. He had thrown the shurikens with perfect precision. "He's just like his father."

Gaara peeked over his shoulder at the boy. "Well if you can't just kill him then you really have no choice but to talk to him."


	6. Chapter 6

Naruto sat in the greasy booth of the dingiest pub he could find. He ordered sake and with each sip of the burning liquid, let his mind wander back to another day at another pub when he had first become a father...

* * *

The message had to be genuine. It had been sealed using a technique that Kakashi had shown team 7 for the expressed purpose of secret communication. Which meant that after four years of hard training and searching all Naruto had to do was wait for the bastard to contact him.

During his years with Jiraiya, Naruto had encountered many disreputable establishments that specialized in one or more of the human vices. This one did not appear to have any accoutrements. It stood alone at the end of a seedy alley. It was desolate, without even an obligatory prostitute to garnish it. Inside a small man cleaned cups with a dirty rag. His pudgy fingers swirled the old grease creating patterns on the mugs. An old man sat and the end of the bar. He drank shots, lifting the glass with trembling fingers.

Naruto walked to the back of the pub and chose a windowless booth. He sat back to the wall, eyes on the door, and fingers wrapped around his kunai. The bartender refilled the drunk's glass, ignoring his new customer completely. A few moments later the door opened to reveal a tall man with a shock of red shaggy hair. In one hand he held a frayed bag and in the other was a wobbling toddler not more than two.

"Wow, Sasuke described you to a tee." His smile radiated a certain danger.

"Who are you?" Naruto gripped his kunai. "Where's Sasuke?" The toddler whimpered.

The man chuckled. "Doesn't matter and don't care and, even if I did know or cared, it wouldn't matter."

"Rubeus-kun," the boy's voice was soft and imploring. Rubeus patted the boy, stroking his long black hair, eyes never moving. The boy clung to the affectionate arm.

The man named Rubeus reached into his pocket and pulled out a small scroll that bore legal markings. He kept his eyes vigil as he opened the scroll and read it, his voice showing no emotion. "I, Uchiha Sasuke, being of sound mind and body do hereby leave the Uchiha estate and finances to Haruno Sakura." Naruto's hand tightened on the kunai, his eyes wide in shock. "I leave all of my possessions, including all family scrolls to Hatake Kakashi." An acrid taste filled Naruto's mouth as his gaze moved over to the child, the realization hitting him hard as Rubeus finished reading. A cruel smirk appearing on his lips, "and to Uzumaki Naruto I leave my child."

For the first time Naruto took a good look at the boy. That dark hair, those black eyes, and that pale skin…he was tragically beautiful in the same way his father was. "Sake," he demanded in a low voice. Naruto felt that the idea of cold-as-ice Sasuke reproducing called for a drink, or five. "Well Rubeus," Naruto scoffed, "where does that leave us?"

For the first time Rubeus looked away from Naruto and focused on the child. "It leaves us at the hard part." The whimpering began again. "I recommend you grab around the waist. Kids are crazy stronger than they look."

"No! No! No! No! No!" Tears ran down his face, fingers scratching at Rebeus in pursuit of a purchase. Finally freeing himself, Rubeus turned away and as he walked out he raised his hand above his head in farewell.


	7. Chapter 7

Sasuke gave the string a gentle tug. He was glad for the freedom of movement and was slightly surprised when he found himself in front of the monument. Hearing flatness in the tone he tightened the peg and gave an experimental strum before he began moving his fingers. A melancholy sound wove with the wind through the trees.

"You play very well." Sasuke finished the song before he acknowledged the boy with a nod of his head. "Is it hard to learn?"

"Not really." Sasuke smirked. "I learned by watching other people play."

"Would you teach me?" Puck moved closer, eyes wide with hope. Sasuke patted his knee and an impish grin exploded across Puck's face. He plopped down, and the older man positioned the guitar across his small lap. Sasuke placed his callused hand over the boy's fingers and with a slight pressure moved them along the strings. At first Puck squirmed, the hum of the strings tickling his tender hands, but soon he was focusing on the dulcet tones.

A short applause brought the duo out of their reverie. Sakura leaned against the black stone. "I didn't know that you could play guitar."

"Hnn," was the annoyed response.

Sakura ignored him and turned to Puck, "Naruto's looking for you."

"Oh!" Puck bolted. "I forgot about Naru-otou-san!" He called as his form shrank into the foliage.

Sasuke stood and made a lazy sweep over his backside. He ambled in the direction the boy had taken but was stopped by a cool hand on his arm. His raised eyebrows met her smile. "I still need to speak with the dobe."

"I believe that he is avoiding you." Sasuke jerked out of her grasp and began putting his instrument away. "I listen to Tsunade complain about the same thing. If it makes you feel any better."

"Hnnn," was the only reply she received.

Sakura pushed a strand of pink hair behind her ear. "At least he was kind enough not to have you executed." Her bluntness caused his head to snap up, dark eyes piercing her. "I am surprised that you're allowed out and about though."

"Kakashi agreed to keep an eye on me." He closed his guitar case and popped the closures shut. It's a lot like having a perverted roommate."

"In the way that Kakashi is a pervert and is now your roommate?" Sakura asked, her head tilted, lips curled at the ends.

"Yes, in that way." Sasuke looked longingly in the direction Puck had taken.

"I'm sorry I haven't had a chance to talk to him for you."

"I thought that was why I was released." Sasuke mumbled.

Head bowed, she stared at her hands as her fingers twiddled. "I've been busy." She looked up. "Lee and I are moving in together." Sasuke looked as if he had eaten something rotten. "He's been very good to me." There was an air of defiance in her tone. "Just because you didn't want to stay with me doesn't make me a leper to the whole male population."

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "I never treated you like a leper. It's just that I still need to talk to him." Sakura gave him a sympathetic look. "I didn't think he'd stay angry this long."

Moving in front of the monument, Sakura began tracing the characters carved into the stone. "When Naruto first came back with your will, Tsunade refused to have your name engraved." Sasuke walked up, stopping just behind her, his head inches from her hair. Her fingers moved to a name that looked as if a child had scratched it into the stone. "But Naruto didn't care. He came and chiseled your name in himself."

Sasuke moved closer, placing and arm around her waist. He was shocked to see that the oddly shaped name was indeed his own. "He's such a dobe."


	8. Chapter 8

Naruto cringed at the sand that stuck to the bottoms of his wet feet. Wrapping a towel around his waist he scuttled to his room. He flipped up a foot as he walked, attempting to remove the annoying particles. "And why can't you stay with Lee?"

Gaara's head poked out of the kitchen. "He's with Sakura now." He made a vicious cut into a pepper. When in Konoha, it was Gaara's habit to stay with Rock Lee. They had become fast friends after the Kimimaro incident. Lee admired Gaara's skill as a ninja. Gaara was impressed by Lee's inability to hold a grudge.

Naruto detected a trace of venom in his voice. After throwing some clothes on he made his way back to the kitchen. "Well it actually works out better this way." Gaara looked up from the battered vegetable. "I have to go away on a mission and I need someone to look after Puck."

Gaara turned his attention to an onion. "I'm Kazekage," he murmured.

"And?" The blonde picked up a slice of the mutilated pepper.

Smacking Naruto's hands away from the food, Gaara replied. "I can't do two jobs at once."

Pink lips twisted into a pout. "Come on. Let me taste it." Naruto demanded as he dodged a wooden spoon. Ultimately unsuccessful, he slipped his reddened fingers into his mouth. The pout transformed into a wicked grin. "Of course if you don't want to stay with Puck, you'll just have to stay with Lee." Gaara's eyes narrowed. "Then you'd get to bear witness to his affections for Sakura, daily."

Gaara threw down the wooden weapon, gesturing to the vegetables. Naruto reached over and plucked a large zucchini wedge. Having Gaara around was going to be fun.

* * *

Kakashi exposed his Sharingan and moved toward the sleeping form of his ward. Sasuke had twisted the sheets around his pale-scarred flesh, a side effect of the recurrent nightmares. No signs of genjitsus or seals. His chakra wasn't focused on any area of his body. It was constant, if depleted, which was not unheard of in a ninja who trained emphatically. But still something wasn't right. Sasuke wasn't right. The jounin almost laughed at the thought. Was Sasuke ever right, had he ever been?

Sighing, he replaced the protector over his eye, opting instead to study the white scar tissue that ran amuck over Sasuke's arms. They were a varied lot, some long and continuous and some short and deep. Many overlapped creating an almost pretty pattern. He wanted to touch the marred flesh, to know what horrors his pupil had endured to make him exorcize the demons directly from his flesh.


	9. Chapter 9

"No!" Puck screamed as he wrapped his arms and legs around the chair, locking himself in place. "I don't want to!"

Gaara closed his eyes and began counting to ten. After a week of non-stop meetings coupled with the non-stop demands from the child, he was coming to the conclusion that procreation was a very, very bad idea. His nostrils flared from the sharp intake of air. "Puck, I know sitting outside of a board room isn't fun, but ninjas have to do boring things sometimes."

He saw the boy's posture relax, a large pout forming on his cute face. Gaara was not moved. Puck's eyes shined and his lip began to quiver. It was the unguarded moment Gaara had waited for. He pounced just about catching the boy who, at the last second, had reattached his limbs around the chair. "No, no, no, no!"

"Puck," Gaara snarled. He was ready to immobilize the boy with sand and leave him trussed up in the house. Naruto had better hurry back if he wanted his son left in one piece. "It's just a couple of hours."

"I'll watch him."

Gaara glanced up to see Uchiha Sasuke standing in the doorway, hands in his pockets. "Most people knock. It's the polite thing to do."

Sasuke shrugged. "I was in the neighborhood and thought I'd pay a visit. He redirected his gaze to Puck. "Want to spend some time with me? I could show you some more songs on my guitar." Gaara narrowed his eyes, unhappy with the intrusion, but happy to pass the boy onto someone…anyone.

Puck gleefully shot up, thrilled that he wouldn't have to sit around waiting for the adults to stop acting like children. He had spent all week sitting around in the Hokage's tower trying to look important and, eventually, trying to stay entertained. "Can we practice throwing shurikens?"

Sasuke's eyes widened, a frown appearing as his brow furrowed. Puck put his signature pout on. The older man's frowned curled into a tiny smile. "If that's what you want to do." His eyes moved to Gaara, who nodded his head in acceptance.

"And we can even go out to dinner." Puck beamed as Sasuke agreed. "Ichiraku here we come."

Sasuke paled at the thought of having to slurp ramen. "Maybe we could try a different restaurant." Gaara chuckled at the Uchiha's dilemma. Puck placed a finger onto his chin thoughtfully.

"Why don't you spar over it?" Gaara adjusted his robes. "Winner picks restaurant."

"Great idea Gaara-san, and I promise I'll be very good." Gaara stared, disbelieving at the impish grin plastered on the boy's face. He patted Puck's head, nodded to Sasuke, and left for his boring meeting."

Naruto kicked his shoes off, glad to feel the cold tile on his toes. "Puck? Gaara? I'm home." He called out, disappointed that he did not get a response. He doubted that they had gone somewhere. Gaara did not like to go out if possible. Naruto moved towards the back of his home, the sounds of scuffling and laughter becoming clearer as he did so. Curious, he slid open the back door mouth dropping at the scene before him.

Puck lay on the ground pinned. He giggled and squirmed, tears running down his pale cheeks. Naruto's eyes widened as he realized that he had caught the Uchiha in perhaps the most undignified pose possible. His lips were firmly planted on the boy's stomach making loud wet farting sounds. "Naru-otou-san!" Puck cried noticing his arrival.

Naruto did not speak or move for several minutes. In that time Sasuke had stood up. He did not meet the blonde's gaze. Puck's eyes kept moving between the two men. He slowly licked his lips, sensing the tension in the air. Naruto's mouth began to move. "Sasuke-teme," he growled.


	10. Chapter 10

Sakura scrapped her nails against the nightstand, rough wood biting back as she clenched harder. "Lee, for the last time, I am fine." She felt a pang of guilt as he jerked his hand back, a smile faltering across his face.

"You just seem very tense. That's bad for your youth." From the corner of the room Gaara snorted.

Sakura had had enough. "You're right honey." Green eyes sought out the offender, who was pretending to be absorbed in a political document. "I am tense." She flashed the redhead a look of utter contempt. He smirked back. "I'm going for a run." Lee smiled as she pecked his cheek. He gave her a dreamy wave before she shut the door, placing a barrier between herself and the rude intrusion upon her home.

* * *

Muscles convulsed in happy relief as Sakura jogged through the trees. Leaves fell and clung to her sweat stained body. The tension bleed out through her pores, was exhaled with every harsh breath. The physical strain felt good. It acted like a numbing drug to her frustrated mind. An eerie wind wound through the branches and carried with it a sweet twang. Following the melancholy notes, Sakura soon came upon a clearing. Under a large oak tree sat Sasuke, guitar in lap, deftly moving his fingers along the strings.

"I never knew you were so musical inclined, but you play beautifully." Sasuke looked up, the moonlight catching his eyes. Sakura was reminded of why he had made him the town heartthrob.

"Well if my time in Sound taught me anything, it's a strong appreciation for what certain vibrations can do for you."

Sakura lowered her gaze, sadness glinting through her pink lashes. "You don't talk about your time there much."

"Hn," he grunted. "No one really asks." His fingers combed the ground, picking up a stick. He removed the bark with gentle motions.

"Did you get a chance to talk to Naruto?"

Sasuke laughed. "Yes actually." He caressed the now smooth wood. "It went better than anticipated. I think Gaara got the brunt of it."

A puzzled expression furrowed Sakura's brow. "What do you mean?"

Snapping the twig between two fingers, Sasuke gave his patented smirk. "Let's just say that the dobe is more angry with Gaara than me."

Slight annoyance replaced the puzzled features. "So I have you to thank for my new house guest." She massaged her temples. "As if dealing with Lee wasn't hard enough."

"Is Lee so hard to love?" His tone betrayed an interest that Sakura hadn't expected.

"No, Lee's easy to love." She shrugged. "He's just not so easy to live with."

"Ah."

A silence permeated the forest, and, after several loud heartbeats, was broken. Sasuke had begun to play again. This time the music was soothing. It compelled Sakura to move closer, finally settling next to her one time crush. He was not bothered by her presence, and so they stayed for a long time. Sasuke plucking out a sweet tune, and Sakura finding a sleepy solace from what the vibrations did for her.


	11. Chapter 11

"_Did you know that Orochimaru was a member of the Akatsuki?"_

Naruto let a series of kunai fly, trying to keep Sasuke's words from entering his mind.

"_The reason he left the organization was because he was afraid of Itachi."_

Only half of the weapons hit their targets. He needed to focus. He hadn't done this poorly since his genin days.

_"I always knew he was using me, but I was foolish enough to believe that I was using him too. I was wrong."_

He launched several more, each hitting the wooden targets with a thunk, the blades embedded to the hilt.

_"I figured I had three years to learn what I could and then escape, but shortly after my first year I started blacking out. I would fall asleep and then wake up somewhere else, having no idea how I got there. Kubato called it 'missing time'. He said that it was stress related. I didn't believe him."_

Letting out a snarl of frustration, Naruto fought with a stubborn kunai. Despite his efforts, it refused to budge from its wooden sheath.

"_The unconscious spells lasted longer and longer until I could barely stay awake for more than a minute at a time. I would suddenly come to, knowing that days had passed since I was last awake, but being unable to stop my eyelids from falling shut again. It felt good, just sitting back and letting my life be wholly controlled."_

The emptiness in Sasuke's eyes as he had told his tale haunted Naruto.

"_I knew what the bastard had done. When I actually did manage to come out of the sleepy-like-fog they would call me Orochimaru-sama. At first I was confused. I still had two years before he could take over, but he had used a different jitsu. One that allowed us to share the body, and he was taking over, forcing me out, and I was letting him. I don't know why I didn't fight it."_

A surge of rage flowed through him and with a snarl of satisfaction the kunai came free, slicing his hand.

"_Soon I wasn't able to regain complete consciousness. It was like a constant dream. If I focused then I could quietly observe the things going on around me. Watch as my body did and said things without my consent. The worst was the rape. Through the haze I could feel warmth, and next to me would be this girl. The looks she gave me were full of a contempt that I did not even know existed. Slowly she began to show signs of pregnancy, and I realized that the bastard was breeding himself a new container. Using me to stud so that his next body would have the sharingan too."_

Naruto stared as the vermillion drops collected and ran down his arm. He finally placed the wound against his mouth, trying to staunch the flow. He tasted a warm copper.

"_His biggest mistake was letting me know that I had a son. I had never tried to fight for my own life, but for my child's…I was willing to do anything. It gave me the strength I needed. It was painful, but I began to gain more control over my body. It was easiest when he was sleeping. I would take over and slip into the night, going into the seedy parts of town, hoping that maybe someone would kill us and my baby would be safe with it's mother. I welcomed death as the simple solution I always thought it would be."_

Sasuke had stopped there. His attention turned to the shadowed boy looking down from his bedroom window. Naruto knew that the story didn't stop there. There were too many holes. What had happened to Puck's mother? What had happened to Orochimaru? Where had Sasuke been for the past five years? He gave a quick suck on his cut before heading home, determined to learn the truth from his fallen comrade.


	12. Chapter 12

"I already told you my story." Sasuke leaned against the back of the chair, picking at the burnt orange fibers worn from use. "What else is there to talk about?"

Naruto chuckled. "There is a great deal about your story that I'd like to know. Like what happened to Orochimaru."

"I told you before, I beat him."

"Un huh," Naruto moved closer, opting to sit on a cushion filled loveseat. "And I'm sure he just decided to curl up and die instead of fighting for the body he so desperately desired." Sasuke looked at Naruto with a venomous gaze. "But I didn't come here to talk about the past. I want to discuss more current things of the now."

"Such as?"

Squaring his shoulders, Naruto looked directly into Sasuke's eyes. "I want to talk about my friends." Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "The people you hurt when you decided to slink out of town."

Sasuke idly rolled a thread around his finger. "Sakura and I have already worked through our issues."

"I'm not just talking about Sakura." Naruto barked. "I mean our comrades who risked their lives to help you. Do you even remember them? That they almost died for you? Would you like to see the scar that covers almost half of Neji's chest, the stab wound inches from Kiba's heart?"

Black eyes matched the intensity of the blue ones in front of them. "Let's get this straight Naruto. I did not ask them to follow me. I do not feel sorry for them and I do not feel responsible for their wounds. I did not cause it. They earned them fighting minions of Orochimaru, who would have had to have been dealt with eventually anyway. The sound five were always enemies of Konoha, and my going or staying would not have changed that."

"You are such a bastard." Naruto said, lips trembling.

"They're ninjas." Sasuke shouted as he stood, facing the blonde. "They risked their lives because that's what ninjas do."

Naruto held Sasuke's gaze for a long time before finally looking away. He took a few long breaths before shaking his head slowly. "I didn't just come to talk about _my_ friends." Sasuke flinched at his emphasis. "We need to decide what to do about Puck."

Nodding his head, Sasuke gradually sat back down. "I don't think we should really _do_ anything." Naruto looked up questioningly. "I want his environment to stay as stable as possible." He explained.

"So you're alright with my raising?"

Giving his patented smirk, Sasuke explained. "Yes and no. I want to be in his life. I don't want you freaking out just because I want to spend time with my son. But I did know what I was doing when I left him in your care, and I can't waste time regretting the past. It was the best decision I could make at the time."

"Can I ask you something?"

"You just did."

Naruto tossed one of the random cushions at Sasuke. "Why me?"

Sasuke pressed his lips together and sighed. "I wanted someone who would love him unconditionally, who wouldn't hold the sins of his father against him." Naruto smiled. "I wanted to make sure that there would always be a father to pick him up and take him home at the end of the day."

Surprise flashed across Naruto's face before he regained his composure and his foxy grin. "I suppose it shouldn't be too difficult to work something out. Maybe you could watch him while I'm out on missions."

"Do you think he'd like that?" The statement was tainted with an uncommon self-doubt.

Naruto laughed encouragingly as he moved to the door. "I think he'd love it. He's very taken with you. And," Naruto continued, giving Sasuke a wicked smile, "Gaara will also be thrilled with the arrangement."


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: Sorry I've taken so long to update ', but honestly I didn't think anyone was still reading it!

Sakura pushed a lock of pink hair behind her ear as she unloaded another box into the empty bedroom of her old apartment. Lee had dumped her. _'I want to be with someone who wants to be with me._' His words cut at her while he smiled in his nice guy pose from a picture she kept on her nightstand.

"I got the couch through the door." Naruto called from the living room.

Moving away from the dusty frame, Sakura went to help move in furniture. Luckily Sakura had maintained her old residence, mostly as storage. She wondered at what point practicality had overruled her romantic nature. Mostly she was just glad to have a friend help her move back into her old life again.

"Here," Naruto handed her an open bottle of beer.

Sakura smiled weakly but took a sip anyway. "Thanks." He nodded before slugging back his own brew. The beer swirled hypnotically through the glass. Her eyes focused on the tiny suds drowning in the amber liquid and she longed for the happy buzz that the liquor provided. "It seemed like Lee was just so in love with me and I don't even know how I hurt him. I'm just not quite sure what happened."

"It's like one minute you're training in bathhouses and your biggest concern is if you can learn that technique faster than the number one rookie and before you know it you're saddled with a kid and hiding your relationship in a closet." Naruto tapped his bottle against hers. "Here's to broken hearts," he said with a broken smile.

Sakura knew what he was trying to say. She had known about him and Tsunade, or had at last figured out what was going on after she had heard their tumultuous argument. The pure bottle of sake sat on the desk, and Tsunade looking less like a kage and more like a woman whose age was finally showing. "Hearts break to easily." In truth she wanted to talk to him too, but also found that she was unable to give words to her circumstances.

"Yeah," pain flashed through his cerulean eyes. "Broken hearts are as common as kunai around here."

Sakura laughed. "At least as shinobi we receive 'emotion training'." She placed a comforting hand on his. "Imagine how hard civilians have it."

"I always knew there was a good reason I wanted to be a ninja."


	14. Chapter 14

AN: A quick tease...Read and Review!

Sweat from Sasuke's palm tickled Sakura's wrist. She was glad to get out and feel the cooling night air, after being trapped in that excuse of a pub Ino had dragged her to. She did not need Ino's advice to help her get over Lee. She did not need to sit in a smoky bar wearing a too-tight-too-short dress. She did not need to sip a never-ending-depressing-drink waiting for Mr. Right to appear. The tugging on her wrist brought an excited ache. This was what she needed.

Sasuke opened his apartment door and shot her a quick smirk before dragging her in after him. Sakura stumbled forward, steadying herself on Sasuke's arm. Pressing himself into her back he led her into his room. A giddy feeling flooded her stomach. Pushing from his embrace, she sat on the bed and lay back.

He wrenched off his shirt and flung it haphazardly behind him before moving over her. Warm lips met hers briefly before pulling away. Her sigh of annoyance changed into a slight moan as his hand moved up her thigh and under her dress, caressing her firm ass.

Sakura squirmed beneath his suddenly oppressive weight. She pressed her lips against his for another quick kiss. His brows knitted together in frustration. She searched his eyes, looking for the source of their awkwardness. Resolutely he forced his mouth upon hers again. Nothing. Something was wrong.

Sasuke sat up and with a small shrug pulled his discarded shirt over his shoulders. He stood and, glancing back at her asked, "Want a cup of coffee?"


	15. Chapter 15

Sasuke moved easily about the kitchen. He noticed Sakura had wandered out of the bedroom. She was smoothing out her clothes with short drunken motions. A small frown marred her lips as her finger-brushing hit a snag, causing him to smirk. "Just give me the coffee already." He laughed as she yanked the steaming cup from his hands, and she gave him a quick smile with her eyes over the rim of the cup. "So how is Konoha treating you these days?"

"Not too bad." Nodding her head, Sakura took another sip. "Not as bad as you." His statement was met with a raised brow. "So I hear."

With stiff motions, Sakura sat down on the closest available stool,crossed her legs,and placed her coffee on the counter. "Lee and I had our differences."

Her tone was clipped, but Sasuke decided to press further. "You had only been living together for a few months."

"I don't see why you're questioning it." The liquid stirred, her face never lifting from the chipped cup. "You seemed more than willing to take advantage of the situation."

A short laugh escaped Sasuke's lips. "Well truth be told I wasn't going to let Ol' Fuzzy Eye Brows stop me from having my way with you."

Black eyes met jade before Sakura began to chuckle. "I'm flattered that, while I was unable to keep you from going, I could at least be a reason to return. I guess we just don't have the right chemistry. Shame things didn't pan out the way that you had planned them.

"Yes well, few things have ever worked out the way that I had planned."

Sakura placed a guilty hand around his wrist, moving his body against hers. "Man plans: God laughs." He smirked and gave her hand a squeeze. Smiling sympathetically she placed a gentle kiss on his cheek.

"I guess things will never be the same." He sighed.

Sakura bit her bottom lip. Sasuke held his untouched mug. Kakashi opened the door.


	16. Chapter 16

AN: It has been forever and a day since I updated! It has also taken me forever to pop this chapter out I don't know why so I may have to edit later. In the meantime the story must go on!

Patrolling sucked. Spending nights cramped on the cold stony ground with nothing but poorly cooked campfire beans from dinner stewing in your stomach to keep you warm also sucked. Coming home to find your wayward protégé scoring with the girl you were going to ask out but didn't have the time to because of patrolling sucked the most. So, Kakashi stood in his own doorway observing the casual scene before him.

The devil lay in the details. His coy smile lurking over the rim of his coffee cup. Her hair snarled from being rubbed roughly on a pillow. His shirtless body that showed off his defiant sleeve of snakes. Her dress wrinkled from being pushed up along her body.

"Kaka-sensei!" Happy surprise filled Sakura's voice. Sasuke looked up as well, nodding his acknowledgment.

"Yo," Kakashi tried to sound casual. He crept into the room silently shutting the door behind him. Sakura handed Sasuke her half drunk mug. "Well I have reports to finish before tomorrow's meeting. Good night," she kissed him on the cheek and then turned and wished her sensei a good evening before heading home.

Kakashi trudged to the fridge and popped open a beer. He could feel Sasuke's amused stare boring into his back. "Well at least one of us had a good night." He tried to keep the bitter-edged jealousy from creeping into his voice.

"Well, well, teacher has a crush on his student. I didn't think you were the type." Kakashi narrowed his eyes. Noticing the anger that rolled through the older man, Sasuke shrugged. "You're secret is safe with me." Twisted amusment moved through his eyes. "If you'd like," he began, "I have a secret for you too." Kakashi gave no sign of hearing Sasuke's words. "I know that you examine me at night." Sasuke moved closer, circling Kakashi. "With your sharingan. I know what you're looking for."

"Really?" Kakshi kept his voice smooth.

"You see I've lost my ability to mold chakra." Sasuke shrugged his shoulders indifferently. "All I can do now is tai-jitsu and sharingan." He smirked at Kakashi's unreadable expression. "But don't tell anyone," he said as he put his finger against his lips. "It's a secret!"


End file.
